2387
Events January *The Empty Crown, a rogue Romulan political faction and the Imperial Klingon State secretly join together in an alliance to overthrow their respective governments. *The Battle at the Azure Nebula occurs *The Siege of the Beta Thoridor System occurs *The Second Battle of Beta Thoridor occurs *The [[USS Pioneer (NCC-78399)|USS Pioneer (NCC-78399)]] is launched from Earth Spacedock. (Star Trek: Pioneer: "The World At The Edge Of Time") February *The Imperial Klingon State stage a coup on the Klingon Homeworld and take control of the Klingon High Council. Chancellor Martok and a small contingent of loyal vessels, escorted by the USS Carver flee to Ty'Gokor and establish a safe haven. *An alien vessel emerges from a Transwarp conduit and explodes for unknown reasons in the Sol system. *In response to intelligence reports, the Gorn send a small task force to Romulan space to confront the senate over the Empty Crown. The leader of the faction, S'Ruul, fearing that the faction will be revealed destroys the Gorn vessels in "Defence of Romulus". S'Ruul is installed millitary general of the Romulan military. The Romulans send reports to the rest of the galaxy claiming that the Gorn attacked Romulus in a bloodthirsty and savage first strike. The Romulans warn that there will be retaliation. *The Gorn, being age-old rivals and a nemesis to the Romulans arm for a conflict. As the Gorn are Federation allies, Starfleet also begin to increase patrols near the Neutral Zone, although many members of Starfleet suspect Romulan wrongdoing. *While transporting fragments of the alien vessel to Starbase 84 for analysis the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-78399)|USS Pioneer]] is thrown into the Triangulum Galaxy where first official contact is made with the Sentrath Imperium. (Star Trek: Pioneer: "Beyond The Final Frontier") *A starship, apparently of Mirak design, destroys a Lyran Star Empire Starbase along the Mirak/Lyran border, although the Mirak deny participation. *The USS Odyssey-A uses the Transwarp conduit that the alien vessel used and arrives damaged in the unknown region of the Beta Quadrant, encountering the Fen Domar. *Having gained newfound political and military might, the Imperial Klingon State are eager to commit to a war against mortal enemies, the Federation and cross over into the Triangle, invading the Gateway system and the Briar Patch. *The First Engagement, the opening battle of The Second Great General War sees the Imperial Klingon State and the Empty Crown-controlled Romulan Star Empire strike a crippling blow to the United Federation of Planets at Sherman's Planet. Out of a fleet of less than twenty Federation starships, only seven survive and retreat to Space Station K-7 after evacuating the planet. March *The USS Pioneer is pulled into the mirror universe accidentally triggering a conflict between the reforming Terran Empire and the Alliance of Independent Governments. (Star Trek: Pioneer: "Dark Reflection") *The senior crew of the USS Odyssey-A get trapped in the Sirius Sector between Romulan and Gorn territories. May *The Battle of Beta Frontier, a conflict between the United Federation of Planets and a 29th century faction of the Temporal cold war. The battle is won by the Federation. (Star Trek: Pioneer: "Destiny Of Freedom) :In an alternate timeline, Future Guy emerged victorious from the battle and over the next decade managed to take over the entire Federation and destroy Starfleet. August *The USS Pioneer discovers the lost Planet Killer now under control of the Borg. The weapon is stopped however it dissapears into subspace. ("Messengers of Doomsday, Parts 1 & 2") *''Pioneer'' is dispatched to the galactic barrier to prevent Gary Mitchell from beginning an invasion of the galaxy. ("In Thy Image") Births Deaths Assignments and promotions *Peter Maxwell, Ian Tyson, Ria McCarthy, Elizabeth Rand and Harry Kim assigned to USS Pioneer. *Captains Puto and Lewis are re-assigned from Unity One Starbase to other assignments, but the Fen Domar threat and the General War keep them on the USS Odyssey-A along with Jono. *Admiral Kathryn Janeway assigned to the Beta Frontier sector. Category:Timeline